Lethargic heart
by Ashura Nako
Summary: En un lejano reino una tormenta creada por un poder desolador amenaza con sumir al pueblo en un eterno invierno. El principe Momotaro lucha incansablemente con volver a ver a su hermano y solucionar juntos la situación. Porque el amor de un hermano, es lo más fuerte.


Sí, es mega largo pero adaptar Frozen entero ha sido más dificil de lo que pensé en su momento.

_**Aviso: **__Este fanfic participa en Reto: ¡Vive Disney libremente! del Foro Iwatobi swim Club._

_Disclaimer: Free! y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiroko Utsumi, a Koji Oji y KyoAni, Frozen pertenece a Disney._

* * *

_**Lethargic heart**_

* * *

El ulular de un búho sonaba en el silencio de la noche mientras un pequeño niño dormía en su cama, ajeno al ruido de ese animal. Soñando con mil aventuras y sueños que llevar a cabo algún día, que contar a su hermano al día siguiente, que imaginar y convertir en metas. Pero un nuevo sonido consiguió que ese chico de cabellos naranjas, cual fruto producido por el naranjo, abriera sus ojos dejando ver unos iris ámbar que anteriormente ocultaban sus parpados. El sonido que lo despertó era algo que tenía interiorizado y que era capaz de desvelarle aunque se sumiera en el sueño más profundo de todos. Cinco golpes, tres seguidos y otros dos tras una pausa. El sonido característico con el cual su hermano llamaba a la puerta de su habitación.

Momotarō se incorporó rápido como un rayo, sus pequeñas manos frotaron con fuerza sus ojos y en seguida se levantó de la cama para ir a su puerta y posteriormente salir por ella.

—Hermano… —murmuró aún con la voz adormilada pero sus ojos brillando con emoción.

—Ya se han dormido —respondió Seijūrō mientras sonreía ampliamente a su hermano.

—¡Yeii! ¡Vamos!

Sin perder más tiempo ambos hermanos fueron corriendo a la gran sala principal de su castillo. El lugar estaba adornado de un modo elegante, algo aburrido para ambos hermanos pero realmente no les importaba. Sus cuartos estaban adornados de forma infantil y llena de color, con eso bastaba, el resto del castillo podía ser tan sobrio y elegante como sus padres quisieran.

—¡Vamos hermano, hazlo!

El mayor de ambos hermanos asintió con la cabeza y echó sus manos hacia atrás, después de remangarse el pijama y luego las movió hacia adelante con fuerza, como tratando de echar algo. Y eso fue justo lo que pasó, de las manos de Seijūrō unos rayos helados surgieron, rayos que al tocar el suelo de la gran sala se convirtieron en nieve. Repitió el proceso varias veces cada vez con movimientos más exagerados y teatreros, pero no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso al ver como su pequeño hermano de siete años disfrutaba con su espectáculo.

—¿Quieres que lo haga?

—¡Sí, sí, hazlo! —exclamó Momotarō sin poder contener su alegría mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas sobre la nieve acumulada anteriormente, si su madre le viera le regañaría. Pero su madre estaba durmiendo así que no había problema.

Seijūrō esbozó una sonrisa traviesa antes de cumplir la petición de su hermano. Nunca supo el por qué, pero a partir de los cinco años había descubierto que podía controlar y hacer aparecer nieve y hielo de sus manos. Simplemente moviéndolas y deseando que ese suceso pasara. Era algo increíble. Por supuesto con solo diez años, tener ese poder le parecía lo mejor del mundo ya que podía pasar largas tardes de juegos con su hermano pequeño, crear grandes montañas de nieve e incluso bonitos copos y estalactitas. Sin embargo sus padres no querían que usara demasiado su don, Seijūrō por su puesto no entendía por qué y seguía usándolo, a veces a escondidas. Como en ese momento en el que había esperado que sus padres se durmieran para despertar a su hermano y jugar por la noche.

Seijūrō movió sus manos esta vez haciendo movimientos más complejos mientras los ojos de Momotarō se abrían más y más, cada vez más maravillados. Segundos después la obra estaba lista y delante de él un muñeco de nieve se había formado, pero no uno cualquiera sino uno muy peculiar, con forma de escarabajo. Porque Momo adoraba los escarabajos y su hermano lo sabía, pero en ese momento era invierno así que no podía verlos en el patio del castillo como lo hacía en verano. Así pues, cada inverno Seijūrō le hacía escarabajos de nieve, gracias a su control sobre esta le quedaban perfectos, algo que le sería imposible de conseguir si no tuviera tal capacidad.

Momotarō adoraba esos escarabajos que su hermano le hacía, eran tan parecidos a los que veía en verano que se sentía como si de nuevo estuviera en esa estación que tanto adoraba. Porque aunque él jugara en la nieve del invierno y en la nieve que su hermano creaba, realmente no le gustaba demasiado el invierno. En el invierno sus escarabajos no salían, tampoco podía jugar hasta tarde en el patio ya que el frío le haría enfermar, y todo era mucho más tranquilo y aburrido en invierno. El adoraba el verano y la primavera, ver mariposas volar, escuchar cigarras en los arboles, sudar corriendo bajo el sol.

Sin embargo había algo que Momotarō si adoraba del invierno y era el don de su hermano. Seijūrō podía crear nieve también en verano pero el calor del ambiente la derretía rápidamente, así que esas largas veladas de juegos solo podían darse en esa estación fría que es el inverno.

—¡Wow! ¡Genial! Esta aún mejor que antes.

El mayor hinchó su pecho con orgullo mientras se pasaba un dedo bajo la nariz un poco avergonzado de toda la expectación y alabanzas que recibía, pero luego no dudó en acercarse a Momo que miraba y remiraba la figura creada.

—¿Crees que necesite un nombre?

—Bueno, no estaría mal, ¿tienes alguno? —preguntó Seijūrō dejándose caer en el suelo mientras reunía nieve en sus manos, después jugarían a una pelea de bolas de nieve, como siempre.

—Um… ¡ya sé! ¡Pyunsuke! —exclamó Momotarō completamente orgulloso de su elección.

—¿Pyunsuke?

—Sí, sí, ¿recuerdas el nuevo chófer? Su nombre acaba en –suke, aunque no lo recuerdo exactamente. Es un hombre muy guay, Pyunsuke debe ser igual.

Seijūrō rió antes de continuar mientras se tumbaba en la nieve y levantaba sus manos haciendo que una pequeña lluvia de copos de nieve cayera sobre ambos.

—Es solo un muñeco, no tiene vida —Al ver el puchero de su hermano se apresuró en cambiar de tema, Momo era inocente no pensaba ni daba demasiadas vueltas a las cosas—. Hagamos una pelea de bolas de nieve.

—¡Sí! ¡Pyunsuke y yo no perderemos!

—Eh, dos contra uno no vale.

—Si acabas de decir que Pyunsuke no está vivo.

Los ojos de Seijuro se abrieron con sorpresa, quizás su hermano crecía demasiado rápido.

El resto de la noche pasó entre risas y juegos y cuando la mañana llegó, todo lo que encontraron los reyes fue a sus dos hijos dormidos en el suelo. Ambos agarrados, sobre una alfombra y la nieve a medio derretir. La reina los regañó aunque no de forma muy dura y ambos acataron el castigo impuesto. Aceptarían mil castigos leves con tal de divertirse tanto.

Dos años más tarde la desolación atacó el castillo y todo el reino de Kawauso. En un viaje por el mar hacia un reino lejano donde unos primos contraían matrimonio, el rey y la reina perecieron a causa de una violenta tormenta. Todo el reino lloró la muerte de sus gobernantes los cuales eran nobles, justos y altamente queridos por todos.

Ese día Momotarō se encontraba en los mercados del pueblo acompañado de la doncella que cuidaba de él. En breve era el cumpleaños de Seijūrō y quería hacerle un presente sin que sus padres le ayudaran a elegir. El pequeño lloró en la falda de la doncella todo el camino hasta el castillo tras escuchar la noticia. No podía creer que sus padres no volverían nunca, era pequeño pero el dolor en su corazón era demasiado grande, mucho más que él. Sin embargo al llegar al castillo todo empeoró.

Sin ninguna explicación lógica, Seijūrō se negó a verlo. Ni siquiera salió de su habitación, solo a través de la puerta le dijo que no saldría y que no se acercara. El resto del día Momo lloró sin parar, sin entender como de un momento a otro todo se derrumbaba. Todos los trabajadores de la casa se centraron en el pequeño, era muy injusto lo que estaba viviendo siendo tan joven.

Los días pasaron y Seijūrō solo abría la puerta de su habitación para dejar pasar a los mayordomos que le llevaban la comida. Por las noches, cuando Momotarō dormía salía de su habitación y merodeaba por el castillo, mirando las fotos de su familia y llorando con un dolor desgarrador que helaba los huesos de quienes le escuchaban.

Seijūrō no quería vivir la situación que estaba viviendo pero no podía hacer nada, él quería a Momotarō más que nada en el mundo y justo por eso actuaba así. Ni él mismo podía explicar el por qué, pero al enterarse de la muerte de sus padres su poder se descontroló y congeló todo a su alrededor. Intentó controlarlo mas fue incapaz y entonces el miedo se hizo con él. Nunca había tenido problemas para controlar su poder, no entendía por qué pasaba eso ahora. Los empleados a los que se lo contó le aseguraron que era por el dolor de la noticia recibida y que lo superaría. Pero no fue así. Semanas habían pasado de ese incidente y seguía sin poder controlarlo, llevaba guantes todo el día y aun así su habitación era un reino de hielo.

Un ruido sonó tras él y Seijūrō no pudo evitar girar para recordar que al final se había sentado frente a la puerta de Momo a llorar, intentando aunque fuera así sentir a su hermano algo más cerca. Necesitaba el cariño y la sonrisa de su hermano pero solo pensar que podía herirlo le hacía sentir miedo y la piel se le erizaba. Afinó el oído y escucho a Momo llamarle, eso fue demasiado. El chico se levantó y se fue corriendo, se sentía peor a cada momento, mal como hermano y como persona. Ahora era un ser peligroso y encima había abandonado a lo que más quería, se odiaba a sí mismo.

En su carrera por los pasillos vio un gran retrato donde sus padres sonreían ampliamente, los echaba tanto de menos. Se paró a observar con más detenimiento. La mano de su padre en el hombro de su madre, entre los brazos de esta se encontraba su hermano con apenas dos años de vida y él estaba en brazos de su padre.

«Ojalá todo fuera como antes» era lo único que podía pensar, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que nunca le había llamado la atención.

Su madre vestía unos guantes y entonces recordó como siempre llevaba los guantes fuera cual fuera la situación. Por un momento pensó si su madre tuvo el mismo poder que él tenía pero era algo imposible, nunca la vio usarlo. Sin embargo por un momento el hecho de que su madre también llevara guantes le hizo sentir cercano a ella, como si aún siguiera con él. Volvió sobre sus pasos y fue a la habitación de sus padres. Las lágrimas cayeron nada más traspasar el umbral de la puerta, pero el chico las limpió con fuerza y empezó a rebuscar entre las pertenencias de su madre.

Tras un rato encontró lo que buscaba, unos de los numerosos guantes de su madre. Sin dudar ni un momento se quitó los que portaba y se colocó los de su madre, no pudo retener una sonrisa al ver cómo le quedaban aún enormes. En unos años los podría usar. Porque todo seguiría igual, no podía hacer nada ,era algo que no podía cambiar. Simplemente tenía que aceptarlo y vivir con eso aunque sufriera cada día. No volvería a tener contacto con su hermano pero así le salvaría.

Los años pasaron y Momo seguía acudiendo a esa puerta, frente a esa puerta le pedía a su hermano volver a jugar, hacer escarabajos de nieves o simplemente hablar, incluso a veces solo pedía verle. A veces lo veía pero en seguida Seijūrō volvía a encerrarse.

Los años siguieron corriendo en el reino de Kawauso y el día del vigésimo cumpleaños de Seijūrō llegó. Ese día al cumplir la mayoría de edad sería coronado Rey ante una gran multitud de habitantes e invitados de otros países y reinos que irían a presenciar ese acontecimiento.

A Momo solo le importaba volver a ver a su hermano. Se había sentido totalmente solo todos esos años, podía salir pero su soledad estaba estancada en el corazón dado que no tenía a quien realmente quería a su lado.

El castillo se adornó como hacía años no hacía y todos los empleados sonreían felices esperando que la coronación cambiara la situación actual en el castillo. El pueblo estaba entusiasmado también, solo habían escuchado que el Príncipe Seijūrō era de salud débil y por eso no salía, la expectación de verlo ya adulto era enorme.

Ese día Momotarō se arregló más rápido que nunca mientras bailaba y cantaba por los pasillos. El gran día había llegado, algo cambiaría estaba seguro. Se alisó su traje antes de entrar en la gran sala donde se llevaría a cabo la coronación, nada más cruzar el umbral un recuerdo le asaltó la mente. Su hermano y él, jugando a escondidas con la nieve una noche de invierno. Sus cejas bajaron y una sonrisa triste se instaló en su cara. Hacía mucho tiempo que él y su hermano no se encontraban juntos en esa sala. La nostalgia le atrapó, pero desapareció al escuchar tras él a las doncellas y una voz. Una voz que cada vez que escuchaba y corría hacia ella, volvía a esconderse tras una puerta. Su voz, la voz de su hermano.

—Her-hermano.

Seijūrō dejó de mirar a la doncella que le terminaba de arreglar su traje de gala y miró a su hermano. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó al ver como su hermano seguía teniendo el cabello rebelde y revuelto. Al igual que él, pero ese día lo llevaba muy peinado, Momo lo lucía despeinado y rebelde como siempre. Después pasó por su lado sabiendo que no podía alargar más el encuentro. Durante todos esos años lloró y sufrió más que nada por no poder abrazar a su hermano, sin embargo no se arrepentía de su decisión. Aunque esta le hiciera sufrir cada día y a Momotarō también, era acertada. Protegía a su hermano y eso era suficiente.

Momo no pudo evitar seguir a su hermano mientras los invitados comenzaban a entrar en el castillo. El sacerdote que lo coronaría pasó delante de ellos para ponerse al frente y antes de que pudiera volver a hablar le indicaron su sitio y no pudo hablarle. Después lo haría, en la fiesta, costara lo que costara. En los años de soledad se había aficionado a una gran cantidad de pasatiempos, usaría alguna de estas nuevas habilidades, quizás los malabares. Sí, haría malabares para hacer reír a su hermano si con eso conseguía pasar un rato con él.

La ceremonia avanzó sin ningún percance, Momo no reparó en los guantes que Seijuro se quitó para coger el cetro y que inmediatamente después volvió a ponerse, solo deseaba que la ceremonia acabara. Cuando esta finalizó las doncellas guiaron a los invitados a la sala donde se ofrecería la comida y se bailaría. Ese fue el momento de Momo, nada más entrar Seijūrō se quedó pegado a una mesa observando cómo las gentes del reino eran felices comiendo y bailando. Al menos el reino marchaba bien.

—¿Hermano?

—Momotarō… —murmuró Seijūrō un poco inseguro—. Estás muy guapo hoy, pensaba que no te gustaban las ropas de gala.

Momo rió un poco nervioso pero con más felicidad de la que podría expresar por el comentario de su hermano.

—No me gustaban de pequeño y siguen sin hacerlo, pero es solo un día.

—Es solo un día —concordó Seijūrō.

—¡Tú también estás genial! Pareces todo un rey, bueno es que lo eres —comentó Momo tratando de ser casual y alargar la conversación mientras reía ante su rectificación.

—Lo soy… —murmuró Seijūrō con un tono apagado que luego intentó ocultar hablando de nuevo—. ¿Qué tal todo?

Momo se sorprendió de la pregunta y trató de sonar lo más convencido posible.

—Bien, se hacer muchas cosas he dado clases de casi todo. Mira, se hacer malabares.

Tras decir eso se acercó a la mesa más cercana y cogió cuatro profiteroles con los que hizo malabares aunque al final se distrajo y se le cayeron.

—No deberías jugar con la comida —Le regañó Seijūrō pero sin estar realmente contrariado.

—No me gustan los profiteroles.

—A mi tampoco.

Seijūrō no pudo evitar reírse, extrañaba la dulzura y alegría de su hermano y le gustaba ver que pese a todo seguía siendo así de amable y adorable.

—Es una fiesta interesante —comenzó el ahora coronado Rey tras otro rato de charlas—, deberías ir a dar una vuelta, conocer gente, bailar…

—¡Ven conmigo! Vamos a bailar.

—No, gracias. Prefiero quedarme aquí —Ante la cara de desilusión de Momotarō añadió—. En serio, ve a divertirte.

El menor quería seguir con su hermano pero tampoco quería incomodarlo, ya se habían acercado, confiaba que ese fuera el primer acercamiento de una nueva etapa así que ausentarse un rato no sería nada malo. Tras sonreírle una vez más a su hermano se fue hablar con algunos pueblerinos e incluso empezó a bailar. Había dado clase de danza entre sus múltiples clases así que no se le daba mal.

De repente en su campo de visión un flash rojizo apareció y cuando volvió a enfocar vio a una chica. Era guapísima, con el cabello burdeos recogido en un moño. Su vestido era celeste y realmente bonito, de esos que se ponían las mujeres para grandes eventos. Sin poder evitarlo Momo se encaminó hacia ella y le saludó. La chica le devolvió el saludo y luego se presentó.

—Soy Matsuoka Gou, princesa del reino de Same, encantada de conocerle.

—¡Eres guapísima! —exclamó Momo sin poder contenerse más, luego tosió para fingir seriedad y puso una pose firme y, a su parecer, elegante—. Mi nombre es Mikoshiba Momotarō, Príncipe del Reino de Kawauso.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a hablar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Momo se sintió completamente comprendido por alguien. Gou era una chica encantadora, divertida, alocada y con muchas ganas de divertirse justo como él. Ella también tenía un hermano mayor que era el Rey de su país, y este no había podido acudir así que ella fue en su lugar a la coronación de Seijūrō. La chica le contó que realmente no le gustaba vestir esas ropas ni los eventos de ese modo, de nuevo coincidía con Momotarō.

La noche seguía avanzando y el príncipe cada vez se sentía más comprendido y afín a la joven, nunca le había pasado algo así. Visitaba mucho el pueblo y conocía a muchas personas pero ninguna lo entendió tanto como Gou estaba haciendo en apenas unas horas. Definitivamente esa noche era la mejor noche de su vida en muchos años. Volvió a hablar con su hermano y ahora había conocido a una persona maravillosa. Momotarō se dejó llevar y le confesó lo bien que se sentía a su lado y todo lo que estaba sintiendo, mas su sorpresa fue que Gou le besara. Estaba sorprendido ya que nunca había tenido ningún acercamiento así con nadie, el amor romántico no le interesaba. Sin embargo se sintió feliz y quiso presentarle a Gou a su hermano, y también contarle que se había enamorado de Gou.

Llegaron donde Seijūrō se encontraba y Momo empezó a hablar sin pausa, Seijūrō no parecía muy de acuerdo con algunas de las cosas que su hermano le decía pero tampoco lo expresó. De repente Momotarō llevado por la felicidad que sentía agarró la mano de Seijuro para llevarlo a bailar y en ese momento todo se vino abajo como muchos años atrás, como el día en que sus padres fallecieron.

La mano de Momo sintió un frío glaciar a través del guante de su hermano y este se puso nervioso, se soltó sin ningún cuidado haciendo que el guante se cayera y le gritó que le dejara. Todos los invitados miraban con expectación. El príncipe no entendía nada.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Nada! He dicho que no me toques, obedéceme Momotarō.

Esas palabras le dolieron especialmente al menor.

—¿Por qué eres el rey? ¿Por eso? No pienso obedecer algo tan ilógico. ¿Vas a volver a ignorarme como todos estos años?

Eso fue más de lo que Seijūrō pudo soportar y, descontrolado movió las manos y aún con los guantes un rayo helado salió de sus manos congelando el suelo. Momo miró sorprendido sin entender porque su hermano usaba sus poderes en ese momento y de ese modo. Por un momento incluso había olvidado la capacidad de su hermano para generar nieve.

El hielo siguió apareciendo sin que nadie entendiera lo que pasaba y completamente nervioso y asustado de dañar a alguien, el rey huyó. Tras salir corriendo dejó a su paso una tormenta de nieve de magnitud peligrosa. Al mirar por la ventana pudieron ver que todo el reino parecía ahora atacado por la tormenta helada así como las montañas hacia las que el rey había huido.

El caos reinó en la sala y todos los invitados empezaron a murmurar hasta que una voz anónima se alzó en la multitud.

—¡El rey es peligroso, nos ha atacado! ¡Alta traición!

Momotarō no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Gou le acariciaba el hombro tratando de calmarle. De repente empezaba a encajar piezas.

La obsesión de Seijūrō por no verse, los guantes que ahora parecía vestir siempre como su difunta madre, el rechazo anterior de ir a bailar y el miedo extremo y enfado mostrado por Seijūrō cuando le había tocado la mano. Su hermano no podía controlar su poder. Nunca había pensado que esa fuera la causa de todo, en sus últimos recuerdos con su hermano este controlaba perfectamente su poder.

El príncipe cerró sus manos con fuerza, apretando sus puños y clavándose sus propias uñas en las palmas de sus manos. No entendía como no podía haberse dado cuenta antes, o como no presionó a su hermano para que se lo confesara. Si él hubiera estado a su lado, si él hubiera sabido, lo ocurrido minutos atrás nunca hubiera sucedido.

Cogió aire y se giró hacia la multitud con el ceño fruncido. No dejaría que acusaran a su hermano, nunca.

—Mi hermano no es peligroso. Solo estaba asustado y ha perdido el control. No dudéis de vuestro rey. Voy a buscarlo, ambos volveremos y pediremos perdón por lo ocurrido.

Los murmullos volvieron a inundar el lugar. Las gentes estaban asustadas y descontentas. El rey había huido y ahora el príncipe también se iría. No podían quedarse sin alguien al frente. Las numerosas dudas llegaron a oídos del joven que se giró hacia a chica que se había convertido en la única persona capaz de entenderle.

—Gou—dijo firmemente mientras agarraba las manos de la chica entre las suyas—. Por favor quédate al cargo de todo en mi ausencia. Volveré con mi hermano.

La chica asintió y le aseguró que se encargaría de todo. Sin perder un segundo más, Momo fue a las cuadras eligió el caballo más veloz y tomó rumbo a las montañas.

En alguna parte de esas montañas Seijūrō avanzaba, el frío no le paraba, estaba acostumbrado a convivir con la nieve y las bajas temperaturas. Seguía andando sin parar, sin tener idea de donde pretendía ir pero eso no le importaba, se sentía libre. Por primera vez en años se sentía libre, sentía que podía ser él mismo, sin miedos, sin restricciones. Por primera vez volvió a disfrutar de su poder creando nieve sin parar, si formas y con formas. Rayos de nieve que luego hacía estallar en mil copos liberando sus años de rabia y frustración. Años donde solo había podido abrazarse a si mismo mientras escuchaba a su hermano llorar al otro lado de la puerta. Años en los que solo había podido encerrarse en su habitación donde el hielo era el gobernador que cubría cada pared. Había sufrido durante mucho tiempo el miedo a ser descubierto, el miedo a herir a alguien y al final todo se había descubierto.

«No dejes que lo vean, no dejes que lo sepan» le habían dicho sus padres y en ese momento ya nada importaba. Todos lo habían visto, todos lo sabían ya. Ahora era libre, una libertad amarga que significaba la soledad eterna, pero libre. Antes vivía en soledad y en clausura ahora al menos era libre. No quería alejarse de su hermano pero a su lado solo le haría daño. Seijūrō siguió avanzando creando nieve y hielo a su paso. En uno de los momentos y casi sin darse cuenta creó ese escarabajo de nieve que años atrás creó para Momo.

Cuando llegó a uno de los puntos más altos de la montaña comenzó a mover las manos con más fluidez y destreza creando un castillo. Se quedaría ahí y el pueblo estaría a salvo sin su presencia. El desahogo que sentía al crear con su poder sin tener miedo no tenía comparación. Nunca había experimentado con su poder porque él mismo lo odiaba pero ahora solo estaban ellos. Su don y él. Miró su propio cuerpo y con el hielo transformó su ropa a un traje celeste y blanco, con brillos creados por el hielo. Pasó una mano por su cabello cuidadosamente peinado para la ceremonia y lo despeinó.

Ahora sería él mismo. Simplemente él. La persona que durante años estuvo escondida tras una apariencia y una puerta. Ahora Seijūrō era libre y esa libertad le permitirá calmar un poco el dolor de su corazón.

Momotarō corría en su caballo por las montañas. El camino no era fácil puesto que la tormenta impedía avanzar de forma adecuada. Las patas de su caballo se hundían en la nieve. Pero no importaba, conseguiría llegar.

Sin embargo tras unas horas y sin sentir los dedos de los pies decidió para en una cabaña y comprar algo de abrigo. Al entrar se encontró con un chico de más o menos su edad ordenando los estantes. El chico tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos azules como el cielo. Se presentó sin mencionar que era el príncipe del reino y le pidió ropas más abrigadas. El chico, llamado Nitori Aiichirō se las tendió sin entender muy bien que hacía un chico así perdido en las montañas. Momo nunca había ido a aquel lugar así que realmente estaba perdido por lo que le pidió ayuda a Nitori, parecía vivir por ahí así que conocería el terreno mejor que él.

—No lo haré, estoy a cargo de esta tienda y no gano nada a cambio.

—Compraré toda la tienda cuando vuelva a casa, te pagaré una ampliación, haré lo que sea pero debes ayudarme. Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano.

Nitori arqueó una ceja.

—No tengo porque fiarme de tu palabra. Olvídalo. Vuelve a casa, chico.

—Me llamo Momotarō y no volveré, no sin mi hermano, aunque muera en las montañas no lo haré.

Sin esperar más Momo se fue prometiendo pagarle la ropa. Nitori no sabía si podía creer en él pero tampoco le importaba, no podía negarle ropa de abrigo a alguien que podía morir de hipotermia. Aunque llevara un negocio su humanidad era mayor y no podía enfadarse aunque no le pagara.

El avance de Momo por las montañas cada vez era más difícil, sentía que andaba en círculos y no llegaba a ningún lugar. Para colmo había perdido a su caballo cuando paró en la tienda, no podía creer que le hubiera abandonado, pero en parte sentía que todo lo malo que le pasaba se lo merecía por no haber podido apoyar a su hermano.

De repente vio algo en la nieve que le hizo pensar que comenzaba a alucinar. Un escarabajo, de nieve y del tamaño de un perro mediano se movía en la nieve. Parecía no saber dónde ir y al príncipe casi se le caen las lágrimas al identificarlo como Pyunsuke. El Pyunsuke que su hermano le creaba con su poder.

—¿Hola? —saludó indeciso.

—¡Hola! ¿Eres una persona? ¡Eres una persona! Ya pensaba que me quedaría aquí solo, tanta nieve y solo yo es muy triste. Ahora ya no estoy solo.

—E-eres… ¿Pyunsuke?

—¡Hala! ¿Pero cómo sabes mi nombre? Eres una persona lista, sí.

—Por casualidad, ¿no te habrá creado mi hermano?

—¿Tu hermano? Pues ahora que lo dices se parecía a ti, en el color del pelo al menos.

—¡Seijūrō ha pasado por aquí! —Exclamó Momo—. ¿Hacia dónde se ha ido?

—Pues… parecía enfadado, ¿seguro que quieres verle? Se fue por allí, no paraba de crear cosas. Aunque no cabe duda de que yo soy su mejor creación —contestó el curioso animal-creación con orgullo.

Pero Momo no contestó cuando ya había retomado su rumbo hacia donde Pyunsuke le había señalado, sin embargo la criatura le siguió volando.

—¿Puedes volar? —preguntó Momotarō sorprendido.

—¿Puedo volar? ¡Puedo volar!

El príncipe rió ante la personalidad de Pyunsuke y siguió su avance, al menos no estaba solo. Él le hacía compañía a Pyunsuke y Pyunsuke a él, ambos ganaban. Además el escarabajo sería su guía. El viaje empezó a hacerse cada vez más difícil pero al menos era ameno. Pyunsuke no dejaba de hablar y entre sus múltiples charlas le contó que quería vivir en primavera y posarse en un bonito y lustroso árbol. Momo se guardó la verdad: si hiciera eso moriría derretido por el sol.

Cuando había avanzado una gran parte, se encontró un impedimento. Debía escalar una gran ladera y no se sentía capaz. Lo intentó y al final tras varios intentos cayo de una altura considerable y perdió el conocimiento mientras Pyunsuke revoloteaba preocupado a su alrededor.

Cuando Momo abrió los ojos estaba desubicado. No sabía donde se hallaba pero sentía el cuerpo mucho mas cálido que antes, comenzó a mirar a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse.

—Al fin despiertas.

Esa voz le hizo incorporarse del todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Momo a la otra persona mientras Pyunsuke celebraba que estuviera bien.

—No me interesan tus problemas pero no puedo dejarte solo en un lugar que no conoces, si mueres no tendré la conciencia tranquila —contestó Nitori mientras le tendía algo de comida.

El príncipe se sintió afortunado, realmente con Nitori a su lado encontraría antes el camino y aunque no terminara de entender la forma de ser del chico le agradaba. Aiichirō le explicó que tendrían que dar un rodeo pero que sería más seguro que escalar y después de un rato se pudieron en marcha. Durante el camino Momotarō se dio cuenta de que realmente Nitori era una buena persona, compleja y un poco arisca, pero buena persona. Se sentía mejor de contar con Pyunsuke y con ese chico.

Finalmente tras un par de días, encontraron un gran castillo de hielo. Momo no pudo evitar pensar que era precioso, porque ciertamente lo era. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo que perder, tenía que recuperar a su hermano y hacer que deshiciera la tormenta que azotaba Kawauso.

Dejando fuera a Pyunsuke y a Nitori, Momo se adentró en el castillo. Toda la estructura era de hielo pero no parecía débil. Las paredes eran lisas pero las uniones entre ellas formaban esquinas en las cuales reflejaba la luz y creaba bonitos haces de luz. También arriba del todo había una gran escultura de hielo colgando de la punta, como si de un copo de nieve gigante se tratara. Cuando bajo la vista Seijūrō ya estaba frente a él.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Momo tardó en contestar mientras apreciaba el cambio de imagen de su hermano. No sabía muy bien por qué pero se veía mucho mejor. En parte casi podía decir que se veía más seguro y libre.

—Hermano, tienes que volver, el reino está sufriendo una tormenta que parece infinita. Los habitantes no pueden vivir así, además debes volver y explicarte. Vuelve conmigo.

La cara de Seijūrō volvió a expresar un horror del cual ya pensaba haberse librado. Finalmente había herido de algún modo a los habitantes, sumiéndolos en un invierno infinito y una tormenta peligrosa. Hiciera lo que hiciera ya era tarde, ya había causado problemas.

—N-no puedo… no sé cómo pararlo —Su voz sonó baja, estaba asustado y cuando Momo fue hacia él se aparto rápidamente—. ¡No! No te acerques! No quiero hacerte daño, no a ti.

—Hermano… yo sé que no te he ayudado en todo este tiempo, pero no sabía lo que te pasaba. Tienes que volver, aunque no sepas como solucionarlo, al menos vuelve. Pensaremos algo junto, lo conseguiremos, tenemos que hacerlo.

—No, Momotarō. Si voy solo empeoraré todo. Vete por favor, déjame solo.

—¡No quiero hacerlo! —Gritó el chico—. No otra vez. Es por estar solo que todo esto ha pasado. Si hubiéramos seguido juntos no te hubiera puesto nervioso, no habrías perdido el control. Estar separados solo lo hace peor.

Pero Seijūrō no escuchaba. Sumido en su dolor y remordimientos solo podía pensar que toda la culpa era de él. Que si su reino moría presa del frío, él sería el único culpable. Cuando volvió a hacer caso a su alrededor, vio como Momo de nuevo se acercaba.

—¡Aléjate! —gritó moviendo el brazo por instinto y de su mano salió una lanza de hielo.

Momo la esquivó pero esta rebotó sobre la pared más cercana y acabó dándole a Seijūrō en el pecho. El rey cayó al suelo inmediatamente y cuando Momo corrió hacia él para ayudarle, Seijūrō formó una cúpula de hielo impidiendo que se acercara.

El pecho de Seijūrō comenzó a cubrirse de hielo y el castillo comenzó a temblar. Momo trataba de romper la cúpula donde se hallaba su hermano a puñetazos, pero no era capaz. Nitori entró junto con Pyunsuke y se llevó al príncipe a la fuerza. Nada más salir, el castillo se derrumbó, así como el corazón del joven príncipe que dejó escapar un grito que resonó en toda la montaña.

El castillo había caído, Seijūrō no había escapado. Momotarō se dejó caer en la nieve llorando. No solo no había conseguido volver con su hermano sino que ahora había muerto. No podía creer como de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su vida volvía a derrumbarse. No quería volver al reino si quiera, ya no tenía ningunas ganas de seguir luchando.

Nitori que había escuchado la conversación en el castillo se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. No sabía que Momotarō era el príncipe y la noticia le sorprendió así como saber que el rey tenía poderes y había huido, pero por lo que escuchó supo que la situación era muy delicada. Después de intentar calmar al príncipe le hizo entender que su pueblo le necesitaba, que tenía que volver. No conocía de mucho a ese chico pero no tenía duda de que tenía agallas y nobleza, sabía que solo estaba derrumbado por lo acontecido.

—Momo, tienes que seguir adelante. Tu reino te necesita. No puedo ni imaginar lo que sientes, pero tu hermano querría que salvaras el pueblo por él. Si se marchó fue por no hacer daño a nadie ¿no? Vuelve, te necesitan.

Después de varias palabras bastante maduras y acertadas, Momotarō aceptó y emprendieron camino hacia el reino con un ambiente lleno de dolor y frustración. Momo no sabía qué hacer por el pueblo y no sabía que sería de él ahora que de nuevo estaba solo. Por un momento pensó en Gou, quizás esa chica le volviera a hacer reír. Sin embargo en ese momento no estaba ahí, pero contra todo pronóstico Aiichirō se volvió mucho más accesible y simpático. Al menos podía contar con él y Pyunsuke aunque solo hasta que llegara al castillo. Pyunsuke debería vivir en la nieve de las montañas para sobrevivir y Nitori se iría también. Ese pensamiento solo le hundió más.

Al llegar al castillo se despidió de Nitori el cual no parecía seguro de dejarle solo y se sintió decepcionado al ver como Momo no dudaba en despedirse sin más. Por un momento se sintió cercano al pelirrojo y quería ayudarle con sus problemas, pero Momo parecía no saber ni que hacer consigo mismo. Pyunsuke en cambio aún con la negación de Momo entró al castillo con él. Según decía, quería ver el fuego. El príncipe solo pensó amargamente que eso solo haría que Pyunsuke también muriera, al igual que había hecho su hermano.

Sin embargo lo que encontró en el castillo le heló la sangre. Gou sentada en el trono sonreía con superioridad. Esa sonrisa no era la que conoció noches atrás. Cuando quiso hablar con ella, esta mandó arrestarlo por ser cómplice de la traición del rey y querer acabar con el reino. Los guardias se llevaron a Momo a los calabozos e incluso hicieron lo mismo con Pyunsuke. Momotarō se dejo caer en la celda dándose cuenta de su error. Gou no era la persona que él creía, Gou no le quería, solo quería su rango. Como podía haber sido tan estúpido.

Debió darse cuenta cuando fue completamente adorable con él, cuando parecía ser su alma gemela sin apenas conocerla. Esas cosas solo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas, pero por una vez su vida parecía uno y quiso confiar en esas historias. Ahora la historia había cambiado a una tragedia cada vez más oscura. Su reino estaba azotado por una tormenta infinita y liderado por una tirana, que decía ir a matar al rey por traidor, sin saber que el rey ya estaba muerto. Nada podía salir peor, ya no le quedaba nada por lo que luchar y simplemente se abrazó a si mismo mientras Pyunsuke trataba de animarlo.

—¿Dónde está el fuego? Llévame con él. Venga vamos a conocer el calor, hace frío aquí —comentó el escarabajo de nieve pero Momo no respondió—.¿Ya no quieres ayudar a tu pueblo?

—No puedo ayudarlo, nunca puedo hacer nada. Mi papel es solo observar y aceptar.

—Pues qué papel más aburrido. En las montañas no eras así, eras valiente y decidido.

—¡En las montañas mi hermano estaba vivo!

—¿Y que no esté hace que seas un cobarde?

Momo decidió no seguir hablando, no merecía la pena. Pyunsuke no le entendía, nadie lo hacía. El pueblo ahora estaba en su contra, no sabía cómo salvarlos por más que quisiera.

En las montañas, Nitori volvía a su hogar afligido de ver como Momo había sufrido tanto sin merecerlo cuando vio un hombre avanzando con dificultad. Al ir a socorrerlo no pudo creerse lo que veía. El rey estaba vivo, aunque el hielo de su pecho se extendía cada vez más. Seijūrō le explicó que la cúpula lo salvó y que debía volver al pueblo, aunque este no lo quisiera. Investigaría como conseguir que la tormenta parara. Cuando le contó con más detenimiento sobre sus poderes, Aiichirō le aseguró que conocía a una tribu que le podría ayudar y partieron rumbo a esa tribu antes de llegar al castillo. Ya que ninguno sabía lo que acontecía en el pueblo y ambos hacían a Momo reconfortado por la joven Gou y liderando el reino.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —preguntó Seijūrō quien se apoyaba en Nitori para avanzar.

—Ayudo a Momo, él te quiere más que a nada, quedó devastado tras el derrumbamiento.

—Momo —repitió el rey—, lo llamas de forma cercana. No sabía que tenía amigos fuera del pueblo. Mejor dicho, no sé nada de él.

—Lo he conocido hace poco pero supongo que es de las personas que se hace querer. No sé toda la historia pero siempre hay que seguir luchando y encontrar una solución. Dices no conocerle, pero tienes toda la vida por delante para hacerlo si sales de esta.

—No me merezco su cariño y aprecio, no después de lo que he hecho durante años.

—¿Protegerle? No sé para ti, pero para mí no hay una muestra de amor mayor. Además el cariño que merecemos es algo que no podemos juzgar nosotros mismos, eso lo juzga quien nos lo da.

Seijūrō miró con sorpresa al joven a su lado y sonrió. «Tienes buenos amigos, Momotarō» pensó.

Ambos jóvenes llegaron a la tribu de los Samezuka, extrañas criaturas con cabeza de pez, piernas y un gran plumaje en la parte de atrás de su cuerpo. Nitori era amigo de esa tribu pues al crecer en las montañas lejos del contacto humano mas allá de su familia, había conocido a esa tribu y estrechado lazos con ellos. Les contó la situación y el líder comenzó a hablar.

—Joven Rey Seijūrō, debes saber que la naturaleza de tus poderes es extraña y desconocida. Tus padres vinieron a preguntar como librarte de ellos, tenían miedo de que se descontrolaran mas nada podía hacer para arrebatártelo. Entonces tu madre hizo un pacto, a través de un ritual asumió la mitad de tus poderes y así te sería posible controlar solo una mitad de ellos.

»Sin embargo tras la muerte de tu madre todo el poder volvió a ti y por ello has tenido problemas para controlarlo. La tormenta de nieve solo tú puedes pararla, controla tu poder, confía en ti y todo cesará. El hielo que recubre tu corazón se expandirá hasta congelarte por completo. Solo un acto de amor verdadero puede evitarlo. Puedes alargar tu tiempo recibiendo calor pero tarde o temprano el hielo recubrirá todo tu cuerpo.

Seijūrō comprendió entonces porque su madre llevaba los guantes, porque tras su muerte perdió el control y comprendió que solo él podía parar la tormenta. No sabía cómo pero lo conseguiría mientras estuviera vivo. No pensaba que consiguiera un acto de amor que le salvara, él nunca se había enamorado. Toda su vida consistió en controlar sus poderes, no conocía el amor. Pero antes de morir salvaría a su pueblo.

Cuando el rey y Nitori llegaron al castillo se aseguraron de entrar a escondidas y con una capa sobre Seijūrō para no ser reconocido. Por los largos corredores escucharon la situación actual y Seijūrō se llenó de rabia. No podía soportar que hubieran engañado a Momotarō y encima lo hubieran apresado. Condujo a Nitori hacia las mazmorras y usando su poder, derribó la puerta.

Dentro Pyunsuke estaba en el suelo al lado de Momo el cual seguía abrazando sus rodillas completamente perdido. Al entrar Nitori zarandeó a Momo para que los mirara y el joven no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y emoción al ver a su hermano. Tras tartamudear y abrazar a su hermano escuchó con cuidado todo lo que Seijūrō le contó. Salieron con cuidado de la celda para ir a una habitación donde encender una chimenea. Mientras Momo les contaba con detenimiento que Gou le había engañado. Ella nunca sería la reina de su país y por eso quería gobernar el de ellos. Cuando llegaron todos pensaron como salvar a Seijūrō, aunque a él solo le importaba deshacer la tormenta.

—¡El fuego es tan bonito! Quiero acercarme más —dijo Pyunsuke volando hacia la chimenea—. Umm el calor es una sensación extraña.

—Si te acercas… morirás, eres de hielo, si te derrites desaparecerás.

—¿En serio? No importa Seijūrō está aquí puede rehacerme, ¿verdad? Pero pensándolo mejor, el calor no tiene nada bueno entonces.

Pero en esos momentos ni la inocencia de Pyunsuke podía animarlos, el hielo recubría ya la mayor parte del cuerpo de Seijūrō. Su cabello se había vuelto banco y el hielo empezaba a recubrir su cuello.

—¡Debemos hacer algo! N-no sé que puede salvarte. El amor no es algo que se encuentre tan fácilmente.

—¿Lo dices por lo de Gou? Es culpa tuya por fiarte a ciegas de quien no conocías —expresó Nitori, pero luego se sentó al lado de Nitori mientras miraba con dolor como Seijūrō era consumido por el hielo—. Pero eso no importa ahora. Hay muchos tipos de amor, no pienses solo en el romántico.

Pero Momotarō no pudo entender a que se refería Aiichirō y volvió a mirar a su hermano que intentaba hablar aunque le fuera difícil.

—Tengo que salvar al reino, sea… como sea.

—¡Tienes que salvarte a ti mismo! Deja de pensar en los demás por una vez, solo por esta vez. Te lo suplico.

Porque su hermano siempre había pensado en los demás y solo en los demás, nunca en sí mismo. Seijūrō levantó la mano que aún no tenía congelada y acarició la mejilla de su hermano.

—Eres demasiado bueno —murmuró con una triste sonrisa, en ese momento le dolía tanto haberse perdido gran parte de la vida de su hermano, quizás juntos hubieran podido superar cualquier contratiempo, pero ya era tarde para pensar eso.

Momotarō sintió su mejilla helarse tras el contacto con la mano de su hermano. Pero en ese momento una idea le cruzó la cabeza.

—Hermano, ¿de verdad lo que más quieres es salvar al pueblo? —Seijūrō asintió—. Entonces, pásame la mitad de los poderes. El líder de la tribu dijo que mamá lo hizo, ¿no? Hazlo conmigo y yo salvaré al pueblo si eso es lo que quieres.

—De ningún modo, no serías capaz de controlarlo. No es algo que fácil, ni solo teniendo la mitad podrías. No quiero condenarte a eso.

La voz de Seijūrō cada vez era más baja pero el nerviosismo que le recorrió al pensar en su hermano sufriendo sus poderes hizo que de nuevo se descontrolaran, y el hielo comenzó a salir de su mano.

Momotarō aprovechó y conociendo la forma de traspasar los poderes que le habían contado cogió la mano de su hermano y la puso en su pecho.

«Un contacto directo del hielo al corazón a través de la mano del que alberga el don».

Pero justo cuando lo hizo el hielo terminó de recubrir a Seijūrō y este quedó convertido en una figura de hielo. Nitori no podía creer lo cerca que habían estado de la solución y como esta se había escapado. Momotarō comenzó a llorar abrazando a su hermano. Cuando al fin había tratado de ser de ayuda, de salvar al pueblo toda esperanza le había sido arrebatada de nuevo. En ese momento un ruido sonó, como un crujido de un cristal roto. El hielo que recubría a Seijūrō comenzó a desmoronarse y el rey se levantó mirando a su hermano.

Momotarō no entendía lo que pasaba pero abrazó a su hermano con fuerza, entonces el rey comprendió todo.

—Un acto de amor verdadero —repitió casi con incredubilidad, Momo en sus brazos pareció entender también y se separó mirándole fijamente.

—Claro, yo te quiero hermano. ¡Yo te quiero!

Momotarō sonrió como hacía mucho tiempo no hacía y Seijūrō hizo lo mismo antes de afirmar.

—Yo también, Momotarou, yo también. Sé que no he estado en todo este tiempo, pero lo hice por ti. Nunca te odié y te eché de menos cada día pero no quería hacerte daño, me daba miedo.

Momo asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas anteriores.

—Lo sé, ahora lo sé. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder hablando. Debes pasarme la mitad de tus poderes, con ambos controlándolos salvaremos al reino.

—No, yo sumí al reino en esto y yo lo salvaré. Solo debo confiar, confiar en mí mismo y en todo lo que quiero salvar. Te quiero salvar a ti y también al reino que padre y madre amaban.

Seijūrō se levantó y echó a correr hacia el jardín del castillo. Momotarō, Nitori y Pyunsuke le siguieron. Los guardias les vieron e intentaron apresarlos, mandados por Gou la cual también estaba ahí. Antes de que los guardias agarraran a Momo, Pyunsuke se puso en el campo de visión y los guardias retrocedieron asustados pensando que la criatura al ser probablemente creada por Seijūrō, sería peligrosa. Nitori se acercó a Gou y la agarró. Entonces Momotarō explicó la situación y aunque al principio los guardias no les creyeron tuvieron que dejarles seguir para comprobar si de verdad el rey iba a parar la tormenta.

En el jardín el rey miró al cielo y aunque minutos antes no se sentía capaz de parar esa tormenta ahora se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa. Su hermano estaba ahí, tenía mucho por lo que luchar. Tenía que recuperar los años que perdió presa del miedo, tenía que ser el gobernador que sus padres querían que hubiera sido y tenía que ser él mismo al fin. Con sus poderes sí, pero él mismo. Su poder no le dominaría al, el dominaría a ese poder.

Levantó sus manos hacia el cielo y moviéndolas de un lado a otro como si quitara o intentara apartar una densa niebla, la tormenta fue menguando hasta desaparecer. Los guardias no pudieron más que aceptar que el rey les había salvado y que Gou era la traidora, así que se la llevaron al calabozo hasta ponerse en contacto con el Rey de Same.

Momotarō gritó contento mientras corría al lado de su hermano el cual sonreía con orgullo. Había conseguido controlar su poder, solo necesitaba tener confianza. No tenía que repetirse «Debes controlarlo» sino «Puedes controlarlo». Ahora parecía fácil pero durante años no lo había sido, años atrás la respuesta no parecía tan clara y sencilla.

El reino volvió a la normalidad y los rayos de sol volvieron a aparecer. La primavera volvía a reinar en el reino de Kawauso. Pyunsuke revoloteó feliz pero cuando se poso en el suelo se quedó estático. Momo se acercó a preguntarle que le ocurría cuando Pyunsuke pegó un grito.

—¡Ahhh, me desangro! —Tras decir eso se movió enseñando a los presentes como debajo de él había un charco de agua—. ¡Me desangro! ¡Llamad al médico!

—No tienes sangre, no puedes desangrarte —comentó Nitori riéndose del dramático escarabajo mientras Momo reía a carcajadas y Seijūrō enarcaba una ceja divertido.

—¡El chico de las montañas no quiere salvarme! Pero espera, es cierto, entonces… ¡Me desaguo!

—No creo que es exista —replicó Nitori.

Entonces Seijūrō hizo que Pyunsuke recuperara el agua perdida y la forma de su cuerpo que empezaba a desmoronarse, y le creó una nube de la cual siempre caía nieve. Así podría vivir en primavera sin derretirse.

El reino escuchó las explicaciones que Seijūrō dio acerca de lo ocurrido y todos perdonaron a su rey y apoyaron. Ahora no había que temer, el rey controlaba sus poderes y todos estarían a salvo. El rey del reino Same, Matsuoka Rin visitó el reino y pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su hermana; la cual no había sido condenada por petición de Momotarō. Quizás esa chica le había mentido pero decidió perdonarla y confiar que cambiaría su forma de ser. Nitori tras una gran insistencia de Momo —que le pagó sin duda la ropa que le dio—, accedió a vivir en el pueblo. Aunque de vez en cuando se perdía por la montaña y siempre acababa siendo perseguido por Momotarō y Pyunsuke.

Seijūrō al fin pudo ser feliz y dedico cada día a su hermano, ambos recuperaron el tiempo que los miedos y la inseguridad les robó y disfrutaron tanto el uno del otro como en la infancia.

Cómo Pyunsuke se enamoró de una bonita escarabajo que se posaba en el árbol que daba a la ventana de Momotarō es otra historia. Así como el hecho de que Seijūrō cada invierno construyera una pista de patinaje en el pueblo. O como Momotarō acabo encontrando de verdad el amor que una vez creyó sentir de forma esporádica. Pero esta vez de forma real y por una persona que no coincidía en todo con él pero que le hacía ser feliz y sentirse afortunado. Aunque esa persona insistiera en perderse por la montaña de vez en cuando y siguiera teniendo discusiones sin ninguna lógica con Pyunsuke.

* * *

Juro que yo quería incluir las canciones. De echo imaginar a Momo cantando "Hazme un Pyunsuke de nieve, o lo que quieras me da igual..." fue lo que me instó a elegir Frozen. Hubiera sido genial transformar las canciones.

Por cierto el momento de cambio de look de Sei me encanta, pensadlo tiene que quedarle de lujo un traje como el de Elsa pero en masculino.

Los roles están claros creo: Momo es Anna, Sei es Elsa, Gou es Hans, Kristoff es Nitori y Olaf es Pyunsuke. Me hubiera gustado meter más humor y el Momotori de forma más clara pero no pude.

El nombre del Reino si os lo preguntáis significa "Nutria" en japones, si por Momo. Y Same que significa tiburón pues el reino de los Matsuoka. Las criaturas de la tribu son Samezuka-chan, oh dios lo amé en el OVA.

Y nada, no olvidéis pasaros por el foro Iwatobi swim club.


End file.
